<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Crossing At Midnight by TheRandomPhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053847">Animal Crossing At Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan'>TheRandomPhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Crossing References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Tucker play the new animal crossing late at night. Why are they playing so late? I have no idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal Crossing At Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just a little something I came up with back in March. I know that technically Danny Phantom is set back in the 2000′s, but does it really matter all that much? I wanted to write some friendship stuff at the time and this was a pretty good outlet. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Danny dragged his bookbag up the stairs, not carrying when it thumped against each and every step. Through blurry vision Danny just barely managed to coordinate well enough to go up the stairs. Navigating in the dark was hard enough, without adding exhaustion to the mix. Somehow, by some miracle, Danny was able to make it to his bedroom. The door creaked open and Danny collapsed on his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Stop being so dramatic," Tucker huffed. He dropped his book bag by the door to Danny's room and plopped himself on the bed. Danny just glared at his friend in response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm half-dead, I think I earned the right to be dramatic," Danny said. He laid an arm over his face and closed his eyes. Without trying to, Danny had started to drift off. It felt like he was flying, like he-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wake up!" Said Tucker and Danny was jolted back to consciousness as his shoulder was shaken.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What the fudge, man?" Danny grumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're starting to sound like your Dad," Tucker snorted. There was a rustling of plastic as Tucker got something out of the bag they'd walked all the way to the store to get. The store across town, one might add. With all the craziness people were going through, Danny was surprised the game store was still open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well I can't let that happen," Danny managed to pull himself upright and sit criss-cross on his bed. He heard something crinkle underneath him and found a paper he'd thought he lost a few days ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey!" Danny exclaimed with a smile. He caught Tucker attention and showed him the paper. "Do you think Mr Lancer would still accept it?" Danny asked. It was a review sheet for a few chapters in the book they were reading.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I doubt it, it was due day before yesterday," Tucker stated dubiously. Danny made a face but decided to try his luck and ask about it tomorrow. Even if it was late it would help. "Finally," Tucker sighed in relief. He managed to open what they'd bought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The small case sat innocently in Tucker's palm. Colourful characters decorated the outside, contrasting the plain, matte black of the case's inside. In the centre of the open case was a small cartridge. One that had both cause more trouble than it was worth and emptied the pockets of two certain teenagers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't think it was worth that much trouble," Danny said as he put his head in his hand and leant past Tucker to see the game.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Come on, it's the new Animal Crossing! We couldn't miss it!" Grinned Tucker. Danny just rolled his eyes in response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why wouldn't you let me fly us there? It would've been a lot quicker." Danny questioned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's about the experience, Danny!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite how much Danny had mumbled and groaned throughout the whole process, he was actually pretty happy to play the game. He used to have a Game Cube and he and Jazz spent probably three weeks straight playing it one summer, and he still liked to take the old system out every once in a while. He'd been eyeballing the game a little while ago when he saw all of the memes going around about it and Doom sharing the same release date, but Tucker had pointed it out and made him go.</p>
</div><div class=""><p>As Tucker set up his Switch and put in the cartridge Danny felt that familiar thrill of something new. It was the same feeling he got whenever he got a new power or went for a flight. Danny shook away the thoughts of anything ghostly, however, and focused on the cheery music that came through his tv's speakers as the game booted up.</p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>A little character appeared in the middle of a forest on the title screen, and Danny was already amazed by the graphics by the time it had wandered over to a stream and started fishing. But the title screen didn't stick around for long as Tucker grabbed one of the Joycons and plopped himself down in the beanbag Danny had situated at the end of the bed. Danny's own exhaustion was forgotten as he scooted closer to see the screen that was sitting on his dresser.</p></div><div class=""><p>The story continued on and Danny awed to himself at how cute the characters were, and how soft everything looked. After a bit of exposition, a little box appeared, asking for a name and birthday.</p></div><div class=""><p>Danny and Tucker exchanged looks.</p></div><div class=""><p>"What do you say we put?" Tucker asked. Danny replied with a shrug.</p></div><div class=""><p>"You can put in your name and stuff since it's your switch." Danny offered.</p></div><div class=""><p>"But you paid for more of the game," Tucker countered. There was a moment of silence between the two, though it wasn't complete silence as the happy little tune continued to carry on in the background. Suddenly, Tucker had an idea and picked up the red joy-con he'd dropped in his lap. While chuckling under his breath, Tucker entered in a name.</p></div><div class=""><p>'THE BOX GHOST' The screen said in all caps. Danny sent a sharp, green-eyed glare Tucker's way.</p></div><div class=""><p>"What? I think it's funny." Tucker said and turned back to the screen. He deleted that name and the two thought for another second.</p></div><div class=""><p>"How about Dacker? Or Tanny? Something like that, so it's a mix of our names?" Danny suggested. Tucker's face scrunched up at the action like he was disgusted by something.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Those all sound like ship names, Danny." Tucker pointed out.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Oh," Danny said. He hadn't realized that. He'd heard a fair number of ship names, whether it be online or some garbage that spilt from Paulina's mouth like 'Phaulintom' when the A-lister had been trying to mix her name and Phantom's. It did give him an idea though.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Why don't we just put both of our names?" Danny asked. Tucker thought about it for a second before shrugging and inputting a new name. He didn't even give Danny a chance that time before pressing enter.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Tucker Phantom? Really?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not even a pun, like Danny Phantom." He continued.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Well, I think it's funny, and it's not like anyone except you, me, Sam, Jazz and maybe Vlad get the joke." Tucker pointed out. It popped into Danny's head to point out the last time 'Tucker Phantom' had come up with the whole Desiree debacle, but he thought better of it. It wasn't the best memory.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Fine," Danny pressed enter and Timmy and Tommy continued talking for a little bit and the character customization screen came up. Tucker let Danny have free reign on that since they could change it later. Finally, the actual game started and Danny sat up in his seat to better see the screen.</p></div><div class=""><p>The pair of best friends ended up staying up for another couple of hours setting up their town until finally they both crashed and didn't wake up until after noon the next day.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>